En busca de la Fuente de la Juventud
by Calypso92
Summary: Tres años después de que Barbossa robara su barco, Jack decide ir en busca de la Fuente de la Juventud, pero primero debe reunir todo lo necesario. ¿Conseguirá Jack una tripulación, un barco y ron? Actualizado! Segundo capítulo subido!
1. Chapter 1

**En busca de la Fuente de la Juventud**

**Capítulo 1**

_Varios años atrás..._

_Cuando Jack llegó con Giselle y Scarlett al puerto de Tortuga para enseñarles la Perla Negra, su amado navío y por el que había tenido que poner su vida en peligro para recuperarlo, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa: el barco no se encontraba allí.; y por si fuera poco, Gibbs era el culpable de ello: se había quedado dormido abrazado a su querida botella de ron._

" _No tiene remedio", pensó Jack, y tras este pensamiento, le pidió explicaciones._

_-Estamos en el barco- dijo Gibbs medio dormido, pero cuando descubrió la cruda realidad y vio las caras de las dos mujeres, no le quedó más remedio que admitir su error y llevarse a Scarlett y Giselle con él para evitar que Jack pasara un momento aún más desagradable._

_Jack miró por su catalejo y vio lo que había imaginado: Barbossa se había ido con su barco y su tripulación..._

-Maldito traidor-dijo Jack por enésima vez en los últimos tres años- al menos no se llevó las cartas de navegación, me encantaría haber visto su cara cuando vio que las tenía yo...ya no podrá llegar a la Fuente de la Juventud, y yo, Jack Sparrow, seré el último pirata del mundo, seguro que lleva vagando por el mar sin rumbo alguno mucho tiempo.

Bueno, creo que después de este descansito de tres años ha llegado la hora de ponerse en marcha.

Se fue a la taberna de Tortuga haciendo una lista de lo que le faltaba para llegar a la Fuente de la Juventud: tenía las cartas, que eran impresdincibles, pues el mapa para ir hacia la Fuente solo se encontraba allí, pero el resto...

-A ver, necesito, por supuesto, un navío rápido, no sea que el inútil de Barbossa llegue de casualidad a la Fuente, una tripulación lo más loca posible para que haga cualquier cosa, por peligrosa que sea, que le mande, pólvora para los cañones por si hay que enfrentarse a alguien, comida para una buena temporada y ron, mucho ron, la segunda fuente de la juventud- dijo Jack en voz alta-Bah, casi nada.

Llegó a la taberna inmerso en sus pensamientos. Desde que perdió su barco tres años atrás no había vuelto a entrar, por miedo a que todos los que iban cada día allí se burlaran de él, pero ahora que ya había pasado una temporada, pensó que no se acordarían de su error.

-¿Qué tal, Jack?-le preguntaron algunos- ya nos han contado que volviste a perder la Perla Negra, ¿cómo se puede ser tan torpe?

La taberna estalló en risas, que fueron seguidas de más comentarios parecidos y Jack, humillado, no tuvo más remedio que irse.

-Ese condenado Barbossa, no sé por qué narices Tia Dalma le devolvió la vida, no ha hecho más que estorbar desde entonces. Si los demás no quieren ayudarme, ya encontraré la manera de conseguir lo que necesito-dijo Jack indignado.-Un momento, ¡Elizabeth! Seguro que si le digo cualquier bobada para ver antes a Will me ayuda.

...

Se fue en una barquita diminuta a Port Royal, donde Elizabeth vivía de nuevo, y empezó a buscarla. Después de andar mucho y recibir malas miradas de las personas que pasaban por allí, llegó a la última casa del barrio rico de la ciudad. Llamó a la puerta y enseguida le abrió una muchacha delgada que lo miró con asombro.

-¡Jack! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Cuánto tiempo!, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-le dijo ella sorprendida.

-Qué va Lizzie, solo vengo a veros a ti y a tu hijo, el pequeño Will-contestó con una amplia sonrisa que no consiguió convencer a Elizabeth.

-Jack, que nos conocemos, sé que no has venido aquí únicamente a vernos.

-De acuerdo, vengo a pedirte ayuda, es muy largo de explicar, así que, ¿podría pasar?

-De acuerdo - contestó después de pensarlo unos instantes.

Entraron en el salón de la casa. Jack comenzó a mirar todo embelesado. Allí estaba el hijo de Elizabeth, Will, que miró a Jack con un gesto de sorpresa en la cara.

-¡Hola, pequeño Will!-saludó Jak sonriendo.

-Hola-contestó el chico en un susurro.

-Will, sube a tu habitación, tengo que hablar con Jack,-dijo Elizabeth-ya te avisaré cuando puedas bajar.

-Vale madre.

-Qué mono-opinó Jack.

-Es un poco tímido-añadió Elizabeth-Por cierto, Jack, tengo todos los objetos de valor contados, así que será mejor que no intentes robar nada.

-¿Yo robándote?¿Cómo voy a hacerle eso a una amiga?-se indignó Jack, bajando la mano que había levantado para coger un caro reloj de oro.

Se sentaron en un bonito sofá y comenzaron a hablar.

-Bueno, Lizzie, he venido aquí porque necesito tu ayuda para llegar a la Fuente de la Juventud. Tengo que conseguir un barco, tripulación, comida y ron-dijo Jack.

-¿Y cómo piensas conseguir todo eso?-preguntó intrigada.

-Con tu ayuda Lizzie, quiero que vengas conmigo al puerto de Port Royal a requisar, no robar, un barco; después pondremos rumbo a Tortuga donde contrataremos a los marineros más locos que encontremos, robaremos comida y mucho ron y nos dirigiremos hacia la maravillosa, encantada y codiciada Fuente de la Jueventud-soltó Jack de golpe.

-De eso nada, Jack. Cada vez que Will y yo te ayudamos acabamos poniendo nuestra vida en peligro, rompiendo todas las leyes imaginables y saliendo perjudicados, ¿o ya no te acuerdas de lo que le pasó a Will?-replicó ella-Además, ahora tengo un hijo al que cuidar. Mi respuesta es no.

-¡Vamos Lizzie!-pidió Jack-Gibbs es un inútil, jamás encontraría todo con él.

-He dicho que no-repitió ella.

-De acuerdo...

-Te recuerdo que tengo todo contado Jack-dijo Elizabeth al ver que Jack examinaba con gran interés una magnífica vajilla que había en una vitrina.

-¿Y si te digo que hay un modo de ver al valiente William antes de los diez años?

-No existe ningún modo. Will está condenado a pasar diez años completos en la mar-le contestó-no conseguirás engañarme.

-¿Cómo te atreves?, me marcho, no quiero estar con una mujer que no se fía de mí.

Y dicho esto salió de la casa hacia su siguiente destino. Ya en la calle siguió lamentándose de su mala suerte. De repente se le ocurrió una fantástica idea: usaría su brújula para reunir todo lo necesario.

-¿Cómo no se me habrá ocurrido antes?-se extrañó y sacó la brújula.- ¡Oh, no! ¡Otra vez no!

La brújula volvía a moverse sin señalar ninguna dirección en concreto, tal y como había hecho la última vez que la necesitó.

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Es lo primero que escribo, así que me gustaría que me dejaran algún review para saber su opinión: si quieren que continúe la historia, si les ha gustado, si les pareció un churro y lo mío no es escribir, si ya hay algún fic sobre este tema (no los he mirado), qué debo mejorar y mantener, etc.. Acepto cualquier comentario, ya sea bueno o malo, así que sean sinceros please._


	2. Chapter 2

**En busca de la Fuente de la Juventud**

**Hola de nuevo! Quería dar las gracias a las personas que leyeron el capítulo anterior y me animaron a seguir :**

**-LizzieSwannS: gracias por tu comentario, lei algunos que había de la fuente de la juventud y la verdad es que la mayoría son relaciones entre dos personajes, por eso quise hacer uno que fuera original y contara solo las aventuras de Jack. Lei tu fic "lo que tenga que ser será" te he dejado mi opinión pero aun así quiero decirte que esta muy bien y es de los pocos que me ha gustado de los que hay de J&E. Gracias de nuevo **

**-Anyra-Luna: gracias a ti también por leerme Intentaré continuar con la historia lo más pronto posible. Y en cuanto a lo de Will, no sé si volverá a aparecer (espero que sí), ya le buscaré algo. **

**-Hadita1991: No te preocupes por no haberlo leído antes, yo tam,bién tengo muy mala memoria.. Intentaré leer el tuyo de HP cuando tenga un tiempo y me acuerde. Y eso de que se me da bien, no sé, tendré que esperar un poco más y ver los resultados, pero se acepta el cumplido XD. Thank you!**

**-Jack Redfield Black: Qué es eso de mentirosa?? Tú también dices que no escribes bien y lo haces genial y no te decimos nada! XD Intentaré complacer a tu instinto cotilla y gracias por desearme suerte, la necesitaré **

**Este capítulo es bastante corto, pero prefiero hacerlos pequeños para que no se haga muy pesado y la gente no se aburra leyendo. Me gustaría incluir a Barbossa en algún momento, así que puede ser que en el próximo capitulo aparezca...Espero que les guste y me dejen su opinión. Gracias! **

**Capítulo 2**

_La brújula volvía a moverse sin señalar ninguna dirección en concreto, tal y como había hecho la última vez que la necesitó._

_-_Párate, por favor, Párate -le decía a la brújula -¿Qué hago ahora? No puedo volver a Tortuga porque volverán a reirse de mí, pero si no voy no encontraré a nadie que quiera acompañarme-pensó Jack en voz alta- ese William, si estuviera aquí seguro que me ayudaba, pero faltan 7 años y mi eternidad no puede esperar ni uno.

Siguió maldiciendo en voz alta al ladrón de su barco, a su brújula y a Will por no estar allí para ayudarle mientras iba de camino a su diminuta barquita, en la que había colgado una bandera negra con un gorrión dibujado. Llegó a ella y puso rumbo al único puerto que conocía, sabiendo que nada más llegar volvería a ser el hazmereír de todos: Tortuga.

Siguió navegando cuando estalló de pronto una enorme tormenta que movía su barquita de un lado a otro bruscamente.

-¡No! ¡Barquita, no le falles al viejo Jacky! -chilló él desesperado mientras intentaba, sin éxito, que la barquita no se volcara.

La tormento era cada vez más fuerte, y como era obvio, la barquita de Jack volcó y este se calló al agua.

-Estupendo, ¿ahora qué hago? He perdido mi navío provisional y no tengo a nadie para ayudarme-se lamentó-menos mal que ya no está aquí ese maldito kraken ni Jones.

Comenzó a nadar, ya que su barquita se encontraba en el fondo del mar. De pronto vio algo a lo lejos que iluminó su cara.

-¿Eh? ¡Tierra, es tierra, por fin! !Creía que nunca encontraría nada! Algo raro, pues soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow.

Llegó a la islita y comenzó a explorarla. Había personas, calles, casitas y hasta unos cuantos barcos en el otro extremo. Siguió caminando con la esperanza de encontrar

lo que necesitaba. Había gente muy extraña, del estilo de la que había en Tortuga, así que no sería difícil encontrar la tripulación.

Entró en una taberna que había por ahí cerca, se subió en una de las mesas y se dirigió a todos los clientes:

-El magnífico Capitán Jack Sparrow necesita desesperadamente una tripulación para poner rumbo hacia una isla maravillosa, aunque no tanto como yo-anunció- me he visto obligado a hacer esto porque mis antiguos tripulantes me abandonaron.

Los habitantes de la isla apenas le hicieron caso, pero Jack no se rindió y continuó con su discurso.

-Como os decía me dejaron solos, por lo que me gustaría que todo aquel que quiera unirse a mí, deje su firma en este papel y se reúna conmigo mañana al amanecer en el puerto. Puede que tarde un poco porque tengo que rescatar un barco de los del puerto y...-se detuvo: ya nadie le prestaba atención-¡Ay! ¿A quién le gustaría ser eterno?

Jack levantó un papel en la mano y todos se acercaron a él a empujones para poner sus nombres.

-Tranquilos, habrá sitio para todos en el barco que rescate -dijo Jack con una sonrisa -Qué fácil es engañarlos-añadió en voz muy baja.

Cuando Jack llegó con el barco que acababa de "rescatar" sus tripulantes ya estaban allí.

-Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos y cada uno sabe qué tiene que hacer, os diré adónde vamos.-dijo el capitán-nos dirigimos hacia la Fuente de la Juventud.

-¿La Fuente de la Juventud?-dijo uno entre risas-¡si eso no existe! Es solo una leyenda, nadie ha logrado llegar hasta allí nunca.

-Si sé que vamos a ir a un sitio que no existe no me uno a él-dijo otro.

-¡Qué dices, la Fuente de la Juventud existe!-comentaron algunos.

-¡Que no!

-¡¿Me estás llevando la contraria?!

Se oyó un disparo y el que había comenzado la discusión calló al suelo.

-Espero que esto os sirva de lección a todos, en mi barco no quiero peleas- dijo Jack con dureza-señores, para que ninguno corra la misma suerte que vuestro compañero, os enseñaré el mapa. ¡Ah! Y cualquiera que se burle se quedará sin el ron de la cena.

Sacó las cartas de navegación y todos las rodearon observándolas con gran interés, sin creer lo que veían.

-Ya que habéis comprobado que digo la verdad, necesito que uno de vosotros coja la brújula y ponga rumbo hacia la dirección que señale. ¡A trabajar!

"Ya está" pensó Jack.

**Eso es todo, espero que haya gustado el capítulo y que me dejen algún review más please. Gracias a todos los que me leyeron en este capítulo y el anterior y a los que me dejaron su opinión **


End file.
